Upside Down
by vampgrl4ever
Summary: Chief Mullen's goddaughter Kara turns up at the office bleeding and soaking wet from Bo's warning to Art's Marshals. Raylan told Art, "Kara is alone in the bathroom with Tim." Tim/OCC, Raylan equals trouble. Gutterson hottness!
1. It Begins

**(I do not own anything to do with Justified. Fan Fiction only.)**

**Twist of the mind, if you don't like then don't read. :) **

**Tim/Occ**

* * *

On this cold stormy day, the office was pretty quiet. Deputy Brooks and Chief Mullen had left to do the honors of grabbing lunch for the office, after they lost the coin toss provided by the one and only Raylan Givens. Raylan was sitting with a smile at Tim's desk with his feet propped up on the corner, leaning back in a chair all comfy talking about a new gun he was wanting to buy when the front doors of the department opened slowly. Tim cut his eyes from Raylan glancing over, then his jaw drop standing up quickly. Raylan's eyes trailed to where Tim was looking as his hand slid underneath his grey trailored jacket to his gun as instinct kicked in. Kara was 28 years old, long silky straight light brown hair, bright green eyes and a cute pudged nose with freckles across it, but today she was soaking wet and shaking as she eased in the door with no jacket.

Tim hurried around his desk "Kara?" a hand was attached to her arm, Boyd pushed her on in further "Boyd?" making his way around the desk as Raylan followed. Seeing her face bruised and a gash on the side of head that was bleeding, Tim grabbed a dripping wet Boyd by the throat throwing him against a desk pulling his pistol, placing it against his wet temple "You did this to her?"

Boyd shook his head "Woa! No. Hell no, I didn't do that to her. I felt bad for her damnit. I know who she is, I wouldn't mess with her, I swear it. Now let me go and I'll explain! There was an accident. She wanted to come here first before the hospital. I was just helping. I swear it Tim."

Gutterson pushed the gun harder against his temple, gritting his teeth "you lie. You got 10 seconds...1...2..."

Boyd's widen eyes cut over to the girl "tell him I didn't do anything."

"3...4..." Gutterson's jaw tensed, eyes narrowed.

Raylan's eyebrow lifted _'who is she'_ he thought as his hand titled his hat back a little. _I've never seen Tim go off like that_. He just stood back and watched before turning his attention to the girl "Hey sweetheart, are you okay? Did Boyd do this to you?" She shook her head at him. Raylan had no idea who this girl was, but by the looks of it she must have been pretty important to Tim even though he had never mentioned dating anyone. Raylan let go of the butt of his gun "Tim, she said no. Let Boyd go, for now."

Tim wasn't moving as a couple of other Marshal's surrounded around the scene weapons drawn. A Marshal locked the front door to keep anyone else walking in on the situation. Kara stammered out from chattering teeth "Tim, he didn't do this. I need to see my godfather." Kara crossed her arms over her long sleeve purple wet sweater with her light washed jeans dripping water all over the floor mixed with some drops of fresh blood, which was streaming down the side of her face.

Tim backed off slowly when Raylan moved to his side placing a hand on the hand holding the gun to Boyd's temple. Tim's jaw tensed again as he straightened back up placing the weapon back in the holster. Boyd took a deep breath in relief but got none when Raylan reached quickly grabbing Boyd by the ear dragging him across the room to his desk chair and pushed him down in it and turned "you best start talking if you plan on leaving without handcuffs or a gunshot wound" pulling a steel chair in front of Boyd then propping his foot on top, leaning over his knee waiting for him to explain.

As Raylan was taking care of Boyd, Tim placed strong steady hands on each side of her soft face checking out the injuries, wiping some of the blood away from her eye with his finger. "I'll take you to the hospital to get checked out and I'll call Art on the way." He could tell she looked worried "It's okay, Art is out of the office grabbing everyone lunch since he lost a bet with Raylan. He can meet us at there" his bright eyes trailed over her body then back to her green ones.

She nodded "I'm freezing" shaking from being wet and cold.

He looked around at people watching them "why don't we first get you changed before we leave. I'm sure I can find something in the back locker room. Usually Rachel keeps extra clothes back there so she can go workout after work." Placing his arm around her gently, he walked with her past the onlookers and towards the back as his eyes narrowed over at Boyd then up at Raylan.

* * *

She waited in the hall outside of the bathroom, until Tim came back. He walked around the corner with clothing in his hands "You can change in the bathroom." A soft assuring smile curved his lip. Tim walked Kara in the bathroom holding a thick towel, a pair of fitted gray sweat pants and blue fitted tshirt of Rachel's and clean white socks with a pair of Rachel's white sneakers. "This should be fine to wear. Rachael won't mind at all. " His hard body brushed against her as he sat them on top of a smooth clean counter "change your clothes, I'll be right back to clean up your cut." He darted out of the room to let her change. Tim grabbed a medical kit from the cabinet under the sink in the little kitchen room then headed back to wait outside of the bathroom but knocked instead "I'm back, can I come back in?"

"hold on a second." Kara pulled off all her wet, slightly blood stained clothes placing them in corner of the room, then rinsing out her hair in the sink with warm water. "Almost done. I got blood all over the floor." Kara said talking to the door as she dried off then put on the sweat pants and shirt, leaving socks and shoes for later. Wrapping her hair in the towel then tiny fingers pulled on his t-shirt then the blue tshirt with no bra underneath since hers was soaking wet "okay, you can come in."

"Don't worry about the mess." shutting the door behind him gently. The gash on her head began to bleed again, streaming down her cheek. Tim layed the medical kit on the counter. He looked from her back to the kit then ripped open a small packge, pulling out a gauze turning back to her "here sweetheart, hold that there a moment. Apply some pressure, it'll help stop the bleeding while I get you fixed up." He wiped the blood from her face, then grabbed new gauze. His fingers replaced where hers where applying pressure "almost done." Tim turned with his heart pounding from being so close to her. After a moment he turned back to her gaze, taking her hand moving it and the blood stained gauze. Tim applied a cottonball soaked in proxide to clean up the wound, then placed another clean gauze then taped it down to her skin "now, good as new. Someone will clean it up the mess. I'll grab my keys and get the umbrella" He stared at her.

"Thank you Tim." a soft smile curved her lips. "You are really sweet." Not sure what to do now, "I guess we better go now." She hugged him then opened the door with a arm still around Tim's waist, to find Chief Mullen, her godfather, standing there on the other side with his arms crossed and his eyes fixed on Tim. "Hey Dad. It isn't what you think. He was helping me." She let go of him.

Art nodded eyes darted to her "Raylan told me you two where in here. He also said you showed up with Boyd" arms coming uncrossed, hands plastering to his hips then noticing the bloody clothes in the corner and the patch on her head "damn. What happened?" Reaching out to touch her "I'm sorry. He failed to mention this."

Kara backed up against Tim's front side, who in return fought the aurge to pull her in his arms and hold her tight, but stood there not moving from her contact. She had always thought Tim was really charming, strong, sexy and very dedicated to his job. She figured Art would not agree with her hitting on Tim, so the few times she had been there she would sneak peaks at Tim wishing. Tim had caught her many times staring at him, he wasn't for sure how Art would take to him asking her out so he had just flirted when the opporunity came around.

Art licked his bottom lip. Tim spoke up "I was taking her to the hospital to get checked out. She had an accident and Boyd came upon her in the storm then brought her here because he knew she was your goddaughter." He was hoping this was correct by putting that much together.

* * *

Art walked out to the front followed by Tim and Kara and looked over at Raylan, "You haven't met my goddaughter Kara have you?" motioning for her to walk over.

Raylan smiled standing up from his chair, dropping a pen to the desk he had been fiddling with "no sir, I put it together when she asked for her godfather and then Tim mentioned Chief." Boots clicking as he strode over towards the front door where Tim was helping her into his brown leather jacket "nice to meet you Kara, I'm Raylan" extending his hand.

She smiled "you think your funny don't you?" shaking his hand in return.

"Why, what have I done?" chuckling then looked up at Tim and winked.

"You had to be the tattle tail who told dad we were in the bathroom together."

"Oh sweetheart and how would you know that? I wouldn't do that" devilish grin got bigger.

Kara giggled "Oh yeah and the smartass look on your face when we walked out didn't give anything away."

Raylan couldn't say anything, he was caught. "Well it was pretty funny to see the chief standing there with his arms crossed and a I'm going choke him expression" even though Raylan didn't tell him why they were in there to begin with. "I said more like 'hey Chief, Tim is the bathroom with Kara' which seemed to be enough to ruffle his feathers."

Kara turned back to her godfather "I think I'm okay. It's just a little cut." The masculine sensual scent from Tim's jacket filled her nose, her fingers gripped the fabric in front gathering it around her more "can't I just stay here a while?"

Taking a deep breath "I don't know about that Kara. You hit your head on the window. You might have a concussion" glancing over to Tim "you saw it, what do you think? Is it bad? Need stitches?"

Tim shook his head "a little cut, as long as it stays clean, it shouldn't need stitches, she should be just fine" looking down a little at Kara who was taking her hair out of the white fluffy towel, falling around her face in natural waves.

Art watched her pleading expression then sighed "Do you feel bad? Hurting anywhere? She shook her head giving him puppy dog eyes making him cave, "Okay. You can stay here a while then we'll talk about getting you home." Attention went back on Raylan "get back to work, we got a criminal to catch and I need to make a few phone calls."

Both nodded as he and Raylan walked off. Kara slid out of Tim's jacket then tugged on the sleeve of his navy blue button down "I never got the chance to say this but I have a message that was given to me when I was ran off the road, pulled out of my car and hit in the side of head with a beer bottle."

A rock hit in the pit of his stomach, he bit his lip with a loud sigh, hands gripped her waist looking deep in her eyes speaking over his shoulder, "Raylan!" Tim turned her with him walking towards Raylan's desk "Kara, why are you just now saying something? Geez Kara, Art is going to ring my damn neck."

Raylan chuckled hearing the last sentence as his fingers picked up a file and flipped it open when Tim sat her down in the chair across from him "you kissed?"

"Unbelievable." Kara threw her hands up in surrender.

"Was it?" he pasued "I'm kidding" Raylan paused holding out a hand for her to remain seated, about to just let it go then added in there with a smile "but you both want to, so I'll throw that out there by judging the way the two of you look at each other. Now that I said it, let's move on."

Tim shook his head not wanting Kara embarrassed or the chief to kick his butt. It seemed like she was handling herself quiet well though. "I was heading back to my house from visiting a friend when a vehicle ran me off the road from behind. When I hit a tree, I was pulled out of my car by a big guy and smacked in the head with a beer bottle when I fought to get away. The guy told me '_tell your daddy it's just a game. This is a warning and next time won't be pretty. Come and get me!' _and then he ran to their big truck when another guy shouted. They peeled out. I was scared. There's was no where to go and it was pouring rain, so I started walking back toward town. After a bit of walking, another vehicle came up and stopped. It was that Boyd guy, so I took the offered ride to the station. I had to trust him."

Tim's face was flushing red "who ran you off? What did they look like?"

Kara crossed her arms in the blue sweat shirt "One of them never came close enough but the other was ugly and hairy. He looked really old grey long hair and this nasty ragged beard."

"Shit." Raylan stood pulling out his gun checking how may bullets were left.

"You think he will come for me again?" Kara said softly in a worried tone.

Tim placed a hand on her shoulder "Possibly." Looking down at her then glancing up at Raylan and back down "For now, you're not staying alone until we know what Bo Crowder and his crew are up to."

Raylan nodded "Tim is the best at his job and a perfect shot. You'll be safe with him. I'm going to talk to the boss. Kara, you want to tell him or me?"

She stood up "I think I'll just crawl under a rock. Thanks, but no thanks." Looking at Tim "is there any coffee?" He nodded and Raylan nodded then headed to tell Art what Kara said.

* * *

Tim placed his left hand on her lower back walking her to the kitchen, breaking contact once there. There were cups in a small cabinet above the coffee pot, sugar and cream on the counter by the black Bunn coffee pot. Tim could tell she her body was shaking "are you cold or just nervous?" watching her now reaching for a coffee mug in the cabinet with her face turned from him.

She froze sitting her mug on the counter quietly, head hung with damp strands of waves covering her face.

He took a deep breath "I will handle this. You're safe with me. You trust me right?"

She nodded still not looking up.

He came behind her, slid a hand over her shoulder blades and Kara turned around, arms around his neck, face burried against his chest. Tears began to lightly stain his navy blue shirt. He held tighter around her waist pulling her as hard against him as possible "Sshh..it's going to be okay." She leaned back wiping the tears with her hands, eyes locked with his. Without saying a word, leaning back to his chest, her mouth fell to his. He tasted sweet from eating chocolate. He kissed her back deeper leaning her back against the counter letting his tongue slip between her soft plump lips. With soft moans loving the feel of him, her hands skimmed up and down his back before twisting into his light brown hair. He was strong, sexy and all hers at this very moment. He groaned at the tug of fingers in his hair. He forgot about being in the kitchen as his hands slide down the sides of her hips.

"Excuse me." a voice cleared in the doorway. Deputy Brooks looked away "Chief needs you two in his office right now." Lightly giggling "sorry guys" she turned and headed back to her desk to finish her lunch.


	2. Short Teaser Caught

**SHORT TEASER! MORE TO COME VERY SOON!**

* * *

After a furious meeting with Chief Mullen, telling Kara she had to stay put and all moves made would be watched. No calls, no going anywhere. Art wasn't taking any risks. After saying she needed to be excused to go to the bathroom, Kara snuck out the front glass doors while Rayland and Tim drew up a plan. Removing herself from the Bo's plan to get back at her godfather would be easier if he didn't have to worry about her being in the way. She slipped out quietly to the elevator then out the big building into the rain. She had to get into her own clothes and take a hot bath.

Deputy Brooks came knocking on the office door twenty minutes later "Chief?" waiting then came in when Art looked up and motioned her inside. "You wanted me to keep a watch, but I haven't seen Kara."

Tim's blue eyes trailed from the paper he was writing on to her "what?" laying the pen down on the desk, digging for keys in his khaki dress pants with a huff.

"Shit." Raylan dropped his head.

"She's gone Sir, no where in the office nor in the bathroom." Rachel didn't blink as a hand propped on the door handle, body leaning halfway in the office in her nice light grey striped suit with a white button silk dress shirt and grey high heels.

"I'll find her." Tim stood pushing the chair back from the table, the feeling of his stomach hit his toes.

Raylan got up "I'm going with you."

Tim nodded "let me get my jacket."

"You two best find her. And Fast!" Art boomed out with a huff.

* * *

Kara had found a ride home to her cute three bedroom home, from a friend who was leaving a grocery store just a block away. She had at least a thirty minute head start, she thought as she checked the clock when she walked in. Quickly grabbing clothes from the closet, she headed to the bathroom to shower. After a nice hot shower, she applied a little makeup then dried and straightened her hair out silky smooth half down her back. Muttering to herself about how she better hurry up and get out before some bad guy came looking for her, she stepped in to medium wash jeans, slipped on a hot pink long sleeve Aeropostatle henley top and brown high heel ankle boots.

In the meantime, the rain ceased for now as the black Lincoln slowly pulled up the short gravel drive surrounded by a few thin trees. Both men quietly got out and began searching the perimeter of the half brick, half white siding home. It was quiet cute with manicured flower beds along the front side and a purple butterfly wind chime hanging close to the front door.

Back inside, before leaving her navy blue walled bedroom, she laid the cell phone on top of a white satin comforter as she scrambled loading her purse with extra makeup. Scampering back to her walk in closet she grabbed a big white/pink tote bag by Victoria Secret then sat it on the floor by the bed and loaded it up with some neatly folded clothes. A loud slam of the bedroom door sounded, she jumped then went to turn to see but was grabbed from behind, mouth was covered quickly with a strong hand.

The attacker pulled her up backwards against his hard body, to a standing position and roughly pushed her towards the bed landing on her stomach with the person on top of her back. She tried to fight, to scream for help but it wasn't getting her anywhere. Hot sweet breath came to her face when he leaned over to her ear and whispered "nice outfit. You look really hot by the way." The words threw her off and at how friendly the male voice was. "See what could happen if you try to run with out telling someone?" Quickly he let go and moved off of the bed, standing at the side looking down at her.

She went to turn over to see the attacker, fear hit her wondering what was about to happen to her now. She rolled over seeing him "Tim!" sliding off the bed and into his arms tightly, laying her head on his chest "How did you get in here? You scared me!"

"You scared me. Not to mention everyone else by taking off like that." Hands caressed her back and through her soft hair, eyes roamed over the room the slid past the white satin curtains of the window and looked out the white opened mini blinds wondering what Bo's next move would be. Kara leaned back searching his blue eyes. He softly spoke "I got to get you out of here now." Quickly he kissed her lips then went to pull away.

Kara pulled him back and kissed him again, hands sliding across his chest. He deepened the kiss pushing her back towards the bed. She didn't want to stop. She wanted him, alwasy had wanted him. Before it could go all the way, he stopped "Kara. I want this as much as you do, but right now isn't good timing. I don't think you want to be intrupted by Raylan walking in since he is outside waiting, or if Bo showed up."

She grinned and bit her lower lip blushing "your right. I'm sorry."

He kissed her once more quickly "alright, let's get going" stepping towards the end of the bed grabbing her bag and her purse "let's go."


	3. Not FUnny

Back at the office, the front doors opened, officers were now hurrying around the office. In walked Raylan, Kara and Tim with his hand on her lower back. Art walked out of his office "in my office now."

Kara grumbled under complete hawk eye of Tim. He nudged her "Come on darling. If you're thinking about leaving again I'll handcuff you to my chair or either my wrist, which I might like so I guess maybe to Raylan's wrist if you try."

Raylan chuckled at hearing her grunt "I can be quiet charming at times. I have been told that many times."

Tim paused thinking about it as they entered in the Chief's office, "that probably would be the best thing to do anyways" keeping his left hand on her lower back, body blocking her from the door.

"You're not handcuffing me to him" pushing a long strand of hair back which had fell against his cheek, mumbling out as the door to Art's office shut.

Art shut the door behind them and moved smoothly around to the other side of his desk, eyes glaring over at her "Kara, why did you leave?" bending over slightly with hands resting flat on desk top. "You could have been serious hurt or killed. Until we find out what is going on, you need to stay put. I'll assign a deputy to stay with you at all times."

"I didn't want to cause more trouble. If I leave town and go away for a while, then you won't have to worry about protecting me." Hips shifted slightly, bumping against Tim's hip and keeping the contact. Kara could still feel his hand on her lower back start to make small circle motions then stop, almost like his slender fingers had a grip on the fabric to keep her from sneaking out again. "It would be easier wouldn't it, me out of the picture?"

"I'm going to lose my mind here." Rolling his eyes slightly "Look, I would worry more if no one had an eye on you. Bo has connections and he could find you anywhere, anytime he wanted to." Art wasn't about to let her go out alone.

Raylan sat down in a chair across from the front of Art's desk sighing softly "this may take a while" glancing up at Tim then dark eyes rolled past him to Kara and back on Tim again.

Tim looked over and grinned "Well, we could just put her in a holding cell" winking as a joke. Raylan titled his head, eyebrows lifted at the suggestion sending 'what a great idea' vibes to Kara when she looked over at him.

Kara moved her hip from against Tim causing him to inwardly groan from lack of contact. Almost in a panic, she began to bite her nails "you're nuts Tim. That's gross. Nasty people have been in those things. I don't want germs or a disease." He smiled bigger then his free hand gently came around took her hand in his so she wouldn't bite her nails. He could tell she was scared of what could happen.

Art actually chuckled, "no holding cell Kara. It was a joke. But you have to stay where we tell you." Leaning back "how about this…." walking over taking out a bottle of whiskey and a several shot glasses "I think we could all use a shot right now. Please Kara, take a seat. We got to discuss our plan." She moved away from her safe haven Tim while Art was opening the whiskey he began pouring everyone a shot, and took a seat.

* * *

Heading out toward the hotel room where Raylan was staying, Kara sat in the front seat of the Lincoln with Raylan driving and Tim in the back. "So where will I be staying tonight?" Kara asked softly.

Raylan looked over "well after we leave here, you'll stay with Tim. No one really knows much about him, mostly about me because I stir so much shit up. Tim just does his job and is gone. Out of sight, out of mind." he chuckled "You'll be safe with him."

Kara wanted to smile. Being alone with Tim would be nice. Tim, who was in the back seat smiled to himself as he could see her trying not to smile. Just the thought of him touching her earlier excited him. It had been a long time since he had really wanted to be with someone. She was beautiful and really sweet. She knew what he was capable of and wasn't scared of him or that he had killed people before. One thing was for sure, he would protect her.

Out of no where a huge old grey truck came out of the woods about to ram into the passenger side door. Kara screamed squirming in the seat. Tim pulled his pistol and cracked the window "Kara, don't look, watch Raylan!" then called for backup. Raylan jerked the car to the left and reached for his gun pulling it out "Damn it! Bastards!"

Raylan tried not to let his car get hit, swerving to the left again then got rammed in the rear making Tim a little nervous then decided to go for it. He began firing shots from the backseat tring to hit the driver. The trucks window got blown out but he was still alive and still trying to wreck them. Kara's hands slammed over her ears trying to block out all the noise between Tim shooting, the man ramming the car metal on metal and Raylan yelling for her to calm and get down. Kara knew she best duck down and she did. Holding on for dear life with her eyes tightly shut. Just then the truck rammed into her side causing metal cave in against her right side with the window shattering sending some pain through her body. Tim rang out more gun shots from the backseat. Loudly bullets began ricocheting off the tall old gray beaten down truck as it glided back towards the car again.

Kara screamed then Raylan yelled gripping the steering wheel "both of you….hold on tight." His brown cowboy boot slammed on brakes. Kara got jolted forward and caught by the seat belt "holy shit!" They watched the big truck take on off down the road and disappear.

Tim spoke up leaning up against the back of her seat "you okay Kara?" one hand came around touching her shoulder.

She squeaked "Yes" Getting a grip of herself "makes me want to get out and kick that guys ass right now." Looking straight ahead then over to Raylan "I think you're going to need a few more officers."

A smirk slid across Tim's face, holding the pistol in a upward angle giving a few moments before putting it back in the holster. Raylan looked in the back seat at him "feisty girl you got there Gutterson." Back up was just now arriving as they remained at a stop in the middle of the road.

'


	4. Sleep Over

After Raylan went to find Bo to have a talk and not being able to find him, night was beginning to fall. Kara went with Tim to his house to stay the night with three undercover officers hid out down the street to keep an eye on the place for extra protection. Kara had went to the master suite to take a shower while Tim fumbled around the kitchen cooking up hamburgers and french fries. Twenty mintues later Kara made her way to the kitchen smelling the food with a smile. Walking in with her long hair in a high pony tail, wearing a light green cotton spaghetti strap tank top with matching colored cotton lounge pants with swirls and barefoot.

He heard her as he flipped the last burger over and turned giving her a once over "I like the hot pink toe nails" he joked. He had take a quick shower in the spare bedroom prior to cooking and had on a white fitting tshirt showing off his toned chest and arms, with grey sleeping pants with barefeet. Kara giggled taking in how he looked in that shirt. His arms were so toned and sexy as well as his chest. She'd never really had the chance to just stare at him like that. He spoke up "what?" smiling, wondering what was going through her mind.

"I was just... admiring the view" quickly she looked away at the stove blushing "Um, need some help cooking?"

Chuckling he shook his head "Nope. I have it all under control." Walking towards her, his hand slid to her back "why don't you sit and let me do my thing. You might distract me."

"Me distract you?" joking back at him as he walked her towards a small round kitchen table. She turned in his arm facing him "does this count as distracting?" leaning in placing her lips on his. He groaned pulling her tightly against him as he deepened the kiss with the sound of burgers and fries cooking in the background. Kara's hands roamed over his upper arms then across his chest when he broke the kiss but left his lips hoovering over hers "I got to take the fries and burgers up now." Pressing one quick kiss then moved back across the kitchen leaving her smiling.

Tim and Kara sat at the table eating and laughing at each other, totally forgetting about the situation of why she was there until the door bell rang. Tim jumped up grabbing a small hand gun from off the kitchen counter. Kara went to get up and he motioned for her to remain seated. She knew she better just stay put. Especially after the day she had had so far. Tim looked out of the peep hole, "crap." He unlocked the door and pulled it open "Sir?"

"Yes Gutterson. I had to make sure Kara was okay. After no one can find Bo right now, I'm just worried. It's not that I don't trust you Tim. I know you are good at your job and I know you can take care of her. She has no other family and Kara's like my own daughter. Sorry if I interrupted anything."

Tim nodded in understanding "You're fine. You're welcome anytime Sir. You can take the spare room if you'd like to stay a while tonight. Kara is taking my room, I'll take the couch just to be closer to her room just incase."

Kara peaked around the corner after hearing voices "Dad?" Art Mullen was walking in the door with a small duffle bag as Tim shut and locked it back.

* * *

3am. Kara woke after having a bad dream. She though she heard something outside of the window. There wasn't much light in the room, most the hosue was pitch black beside the moon light peaking through slits in the mini blinds. Quietly she climbed out the huge king size bed and to the window, fingers opened a little hole and she looked out into the moonlite backyard. What looked to be a shadow of a person moved closer to a tree. She gasped and fumbled around the dark trying to get to the livingroom. Tim was sleeping on the couch covered by a thick blanket. She pulled the blanket back from away from his face "Tim.." she whispered. He jumped up grabbed her hand throwing her onto the couch, his body pinning her down. "Tim..it's Kara. Wake up."

He shook his head "you scared me." letting go of her "Are you okay?"

"Well, someone is outside. I couldn't just turn the lights on." whispering back.

Tim leaned down and whispered "listen. Go wake Art. He's in the spare room, then go back to my bathroom and lock the door until I come get you. Put a towel in the bottom of the tub and lay there. It's the safest place if shots are fired." He helped her up and then dressed, strapping on his side weapon to a pair of jeans that were laying on the end of the couch. He hurried around the dark, finding another hand gun he had placed in a safe location by his fire place. Now armed with two pistols he turned seeing Kara heading back to his room and Art coming out into the livingroom with his side arm.

Tim moved towards Art "we can go out through the utility room. There's a side door that leads out instead of using the sliding glass doors in here to go to the backyard. Art nodded "let's go."

Art had called for backup right before they had snuck out of the house. Raylan was sleeping when he got a call from Rachel that something was going down. He hurried, got dressed and drove towards Tim's house which wasn't very far away.

Two deputies that had been parked down the road began sneaking up with guns drawn, towards the house. Two headed through some thicket towards the back of the house, knowing Tim and Art were out there also. Tim and Art saw multiple shadows moving around. They remained hidden in the darkness, crouched down not seeing a person breaking in the house.

* * *

Kara had locked the bathroom door just like Tim told her and grabbed a towel and placed it in the bottom of the big spa tub and got in lying down with a white shower curtain drawn round the big tub, arms crossed over her chest. Her mind raced wondering what was taking so long after a while off sitting in silence. The door handle began wiggling softly. Her heart began pounding out of her chest and through her ears. It wiggled again, a little harder this time.

Kara didn't speak a word, then a silencer on a gun shot the simple lock loose and the door swing open. She could hear the slow footsteps on the title floor walking around. She held her breath until the curtain got ripped back "Look what I found. You sure are a pretty little things aren't you?" A rugged Bo smiled as he pointed his gun at her and whispered "get up now!"

Shaking, she slowly stood, he grabbed her upper arm yanking her out then pulled her against him with the gun pointed against her head "walk and don't scream or I'll just go ahead and shoot you." Bo got brave and decided to just walk straight out the front door. He figured his boys had Tim and Art busy in the backyard, so he opened the front door and pushed her out in to the night.

Kara didn't think he would actually shoot her so she let out a scream. Raylan happened to just have gotten there and was waiting around the corner of the house when Tim and Art snuck up to where he was. Bo turned around in the middle of the yard holding the gun on Kara "well, you done it now. Might as well get this over with, COME ON OUT BOYS!" he yelled. Bo backed towards the drive, heading to his truck with her as three of his guys made their way to his side with guns drawn towards the house.

Art, Tim and Raylan came around with their weapons drawn. Rachel and two more officers just arrived walking up the drive seeing what was going on then split up running to opposites sides of the yard.

Bo screamed out "So Art, you wanna play a game?" pausing glancing at his surroundings, "Your Marshall there.." pointing at Raylan "shot my brother and my cousin. I want payback for that."

Art yelled out "they were killed for good reason. They blew up a church, was selling drugs, and then shot at deputies while trying to rob a bank." Art was nervous. "What do you expect Bo? What do you want me to do?" Tim's gun was aimed right at the center of Bo's head. Raylan and the other officers had weapons pointed at the two men beside them. Art placed his weapon on the ground "look, you want me, not her. Let her go." Art walked a few steps, he knew the officers had his back.

Bo chuckled holding Kara closer "stop right there", eyeing Tim who looked pretty damn pissed off at this point. Moving Kara in front of his face, he laughed "if you shoot me, you kill her. Got that sniper?" Bo licked the side of her face "tastes pretty good too. I might have to keep her for myself. Sounds like a pretty good bargaining chip to me Chief. What'd ya say? I keep her and I will stop screwing with you."

Kara groaned from disgust then locked eyes with Tim briefly until he glared back waiting for a shot. She shut her eyes tight knowing all it would take is one quick shot if she remained still but she couldn't stop her body from shaking.

Art wanted to puke "she is my goddaughter, not your property. I'll go with you and get you what ever you want. If you let her go now." He knew there wasn't a shot for Tim to take and no other officers were qualified enough to make a sniper shot under these circumstances. He knew Bo knew that too.

Bo chuckled "You're bald and ugly. I like her more, she has personality. Just my type." He began grinding his body against the back of hers. "Like that don't ya honey?"

"I'm not your honey. Let me go!" She tried to pull away.

Art grimaced "just let her go! I'll do anything you want. Just leave her out of this." Raylan and Rachel eased close together as Raylan pulled out a second pistol, two aimed at two men and Rachel was aimed at the other.

Bo quickly moved her to a position just right then fired a shot into her calf from behind. She screamed as the bullet tore through her leg. Tears streaming down her face but Bo didn't let her move from him. Blood dripped down her leg puddling on the pavement. Bo kept his head behind her for protection "Now, that I got your attention Chief. I'm going to take her with me and you're going to find a way to have my other brother out of jail by lunch tomorrow. We will swap at noon tomorrow or I will just kill her."

He looked over at his guys "get in the truck."

But before they could get moving, Kara looked straight at Tim and winked through her pain before turning attention to Art and yelling out "DADDY TRUST ME!" The words threw Bo off; his men looked over at her after being thrown for a loop from her yelling. With everything in her, she elbowed Bo in the stomach hard. He let go in a gasp then she ducked down as close to the ground as possible, hands over her head as the shots rang out, taking down all three of them in a instance.

* * *

At the hospital, doctor added a few stitches to seal up the wound then bandaged her leg up. She had been in the back all alone for two hours since the doctor wanted to run some tests and make sure she was calmed down when Tim walked in alone "hey." She had been sitting back on the table waiting for some pain medicine from the doc when she heard him speak, "Tim."

"How do you feel?" walking on in towards the bed as she shrugged her shoulders. He leaned over her "I'm sorry, I couldn't get to talk to you before Art left heading here with you. He was like a freaking momma bear protecting her young, plus I had to file a report about what happened tonight, along with the other officers before I could get away. I had to see you."

"I had to try to give you a shot. I knew if I could move away enough, you could get him. He was going to take me. I knew the other officers wouldn't shoot me as long as i got down low. I had to try." she tried explaining before he told her how stupid she was for doing that.

He just leaned over and kissed her softly "I'm glad it's over."

"So, I don't get to finish my sleep over?" she asked with a sad expression.

"Well. I think I could work that out." He chuckled.


End file.
